A Lakebottom Birthday Bash
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Gretchen is saddened that her parents didn't show up for her birthday, so it's up to her friends to lift her spirits.


**A request done for my BFF, GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Camp Lakebottom. Without a doubt, the creepiest camp around! It was run by a lovable zombie named Sawyer, a passionate, creative sasquatch named Armand, and a short, bitter woman named Rosebud who cooks the grossest food you can imagine!

But despite the horrific camp Lakebottom is, it actually had three campers who were brought here by mistake, but actually enjoyed Lakebottom!

One of the campers was named Gretchen, a tomboy with a black belt in Karate. Usually, she would have fun with her fellow campers McGee and Squirt, but today, she seemed depressed. She's been keeping to herself lately and she won't seen to speak to anyone.

One day, Sawyer was going to inspect the cabins when he heard what sounded like crying. He peeked through the window and saw Gretchen under the covers! She was the one who was crying!

Worried for her, Sawyer ran to the door and banged hard. "Gretch! What's going on?! Open up!"

"Go away!" Gretchen said from inside.

Not going to take that, Sawyer revved up his chainsaw hand and used it to cut the door open and kick it down. "Gretch?!" He saw Gretchen still under the covers. Sawyer turned off his chainsaw and sat beside Gretchen. "What's wrong, camper?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Gretchen said.

It was obvious that Gretchen wasn't going to talk in her depressed state, so Sawyer got an idea. "Now, Gretch, if you don't tell me I'll bust out my secret weapon."

Gretchen huffed and turned away.

Sawyer shrugged. "Alright," He stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. In a flash, a huge tentacle came through the window. It belonged to Slimey, the giant octopus monster that lived in the lake. He grabbed Gretchen and pulled her out from the blanket.

"HEY!" Gretchen yelled. "Let me go!" But more of Slimey's tentacles grabbed Gretchen's arms and legs, restraining any movement.

Sawyer grinned. "Off with her shoes, Slimey." he ordered.

Slimey removed her shoes in a split second. "Sawyer! Tell Slimey to put me down! And give me back my shoes!"

"Now, Gretchen, either you tell me what's bothering you, or you're in for a real tickling!" He cackled in an evil manner.

Gretchen just gave him a look. "Really? Tickle me? You really thinks that's gonna make me talk?"

Sawyer cackled and wiggled his fingers. "Oh, yes." He began tickling Gretchen's stomach. She let out a yelp and tried to hold in her laughter.

"Kitchy, kitchy koo!" Sawyer teased. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Gretchen tried to resist, she tried to fight it. She had to be strong.

Slimey began tickling Gretchen's feet. His slippery tentacles wiggling on her soles and in between her toes.

And her feet were her most ticklish spot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gretchen couldn't help it.

"You know how to make us stop, Gretchen." Sawyer said as he kept tickling.

"HEAHAHAHAHA! N-NO! NEVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She shut her mouth tightly, but the tickling was getting too make her crack a smile.

"Alright then, let's step it up a notch." Sawyer switched his chainsaw appendage for a feather duster! Now his hand and feathers were tickling Gretchen's belly and Slimey ticklced her feet extra good.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gretchen cracked up. She couldn't stop laughing. She had to admit defeat. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sawyer stopped and ordered Slimey to stop. Once Gretchen settled down, she hugged Sawyer and started to tear up. "You see, Sawyer, I'm just sad that my own parents didn't show up for my birthday." Her eyes started to water. Gretchen normally kept her feelings inside, but not today.

"What?! Today's your birthday?!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Gretchen sniffled. "I, I wanted to tell you when my parents got here to surprise you, but they didn't come!" She started to cry until Slimey put a comforting tentacle on her shoulder and wiped her tears away.

"Oh, Gretch," Sawyer patted her back. "Your parents may not be here, but everyone here at camp is your family cause we love you more than anything else."

Gretchen smiled a little and hugged her counselor. "Thanks, Sawyer."

Sawyer nodded to Slimey, who nodded back and went back to talk to McGee and Squirt about Gretchen by drawing pictures in the sand, when they put the pictures together, the two campers were shocked.

"Poor Gretchen!" Squirt said. "We got to make it right for her! But how?"

"By giving her the best birthday ever!" McGee declared. "We're pulling out all stops! We're gonna make this a day she'll never forget! Let's get started!"

Mcgee told Sawyer, Armand and Rosebud McGee's birthday plan for Gretchen. They agreed on it wholeheartedly and immediately got to work.

"Wait a minute," Squirt said. "We need a present for Gretchen! You can't have a birthday without a birthday present."

"You're right, Squirt." McGee said. But being the clever and resourceful boy he is, he knew what to do for Gretchen's gift.

* * *

The sun was setting and it was time for dinner, Sawyer took Gretchen and headed to the mess hall. "Can't wait for what's cooking tonight, Gretch." Sawyer said.

"What's on the menu? Horsefly and bean burritos? Worm guts on rye? Peanut butter and eyeball sandwiches?" Gretchen asked with a hint of her usual sarcasm as they entered the mess hall.

"Better than that!" Rosebud said as she came out wheeling a big three layered cake covered with colorful, delicious looking frosting!

Gretchen couldn't believe her wide eyes. "WOW! A cake?! An actual normal cake?!"

"Of course, it's been a while since I baked a normal cake, but I pulled it off!" Rosebud said. Despite using gruesome, gut-wrenching ingredients, she was still an accomplished chef. "A nice, normal cake for the birthday girl!"

Armand then entered the picture. The room went dark and a spotlight hit the sasquatch. He was wearing a spiffy black tuxedo and pulled out a piece of paper. He cleared his throat. "An Ode to Gretchen, by Armand." he began.

 _"Here's to Lakebottom's own jewel, Gretchen._

 _A lass who's sass and Kung Fu class always come through in the end._

 _You're an inspiration to all campers who wish they could do the things you do,_

 _But tonight, my dear, is a night to celebrate you."_

Armand finished his poem and took his bow, Gretchen smiled and clapped even though it was sappy, but it came from the bottom of Armand's big heart. It was time to blow out the candles! Gretchen made her birthday wish and Rosebud was ready to serve the cake.

That's when Gretchen notices something strange; a big present next to the cake. Should she open it? The suspense was killing her!

But Slimey did the honors and pushed the present closer to Gretchen. She opened the box and carefully, and in an explosion of balloons and confetti, Squirt and McGee holding a sign that read; 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRETCHEN!'

Gretchen was so touched. "Aw, thanks guys." She tried not to cry. "But you guys already gave me the best present ever a long time ago."

"What's that, Gretch?" asked Sawyer.

"Awesome new friends and the best family a girl could ask for!" Gretchen threw her arms up and everyone joined her in a big group hug.

Slimey decided to join in on the fun. He grabbed Gretchen and started gently tossing her up and around in the air, making her laugh as the others watched in amusement.

"Mission accomplished." McGee said, giving Sawyer and Squirt a high five.


End file.
